uuelcomefandomcom-20200214-history
Link Egglepple Starbureiy (proprietorship)
This article outlines Link Starbur''ei''y's career as an entrepreneur. It mainly speaks on behalf of 'Link Egglepple Starbur''ei''y' as a sole proprietorship. Overview Link Egglepple Starbur''ei''y, commonly known as LES, Link Starbur''ei''y, Egglepple, or simply Starbur''ei''y, is a sovereign outfit managing the career of its owner - Link Starbur''ei''y. The proprietorship was founded in 1997, and has established itself within the recreation industry. Notes (+): +''' The name/word 'Egglepple' takes on a few different meanings. Here, it is a truncation of 'Link Egglepple Starbur''ei''y' (as is 'Starbur''ei''y'). It's also the name of our signature fiber, as well as the kindergarten of the so-called Stewniverse. In the balance, it may be used as a communication tag and identifier (/Egglepple) for '''LES across the Internet. +''' Standard Industrial Classification (SIC) code 7999, North American Industry Classification System (NAICS) code 713990. '''+ The proprietorship was originally called Link Starbury Network. +''' '''LES is used mainly for abbreviating the proprietorship itself, whereas Lnq is a personal identifier. +''' Any and all business awards shall be received through this proprietorship. Adjectives [[Link Starbureiy | '''Link Starbur''ei''y]] is an entrepreneur and ludologist who serves as the UUe impresario. In this role, he may fulfill the capacities of: * Toymaker (col.) * Mathematician Notes (+): +''' Every aspect of the Jukebox is designed by Link Starbur''ei''y. His title of 'Impresario' is a guarded one, and implies (among other things) the creation, oversight, and trading of stewart as a commodity. In plain terms, his job is to manage the economics of the automaton. '''+ Starbur''ei''y's mathematics résumé covered string theory in the early works which culminated in the invention of the Egp Kernel. It is preferred that he be acknowledged as a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Recreational_mathematics recreational mathematician]. Segments LES operates as three segments, which, together, provide a theater for the impresario: * Idea Incubation * Performance * Consumerism Philosophy The value creation philosophy is to architect, supply, and license an open toolset, in accordance with a clopen model. LES is replete with intellectual property (IP) that is central to virtually every industry. The body is constantly used as a penetration point, and then recycled. LES utilizes defensive disclosure, whereby publications become prior art upon forfeiture of patent application code. Toolset {Together, the following items form a yo-yo that 'remote controls' simulacra.} * UUe * Egglepple * Egp Kernel * Stewart's Opera * Stewdio * UUallet * UUelcome License * UUelcome Matte uues.png|link=UUe joey.png|link=Egglepple Egpl.png|link=Egp Kernel operastamp.png|link=Stewart's Opera Stews.png|link=Stewdio Uuallet.png|link=UUallet licensestamp.png|link=UUelcome License mattecard.png|link=UUelcome Matte Projects Note (+): Projects may or may not have any relevance to the objectives of UUe. * Fiduciary of Fun (simulacra) * Robot * Sovereign Denizen Publications * The Pensive Pencil - a memoir chronicling the career of the author SDIM1103.jpg|link=The Pensive Pencil Webnode * UUe%LES Encomium Fun has its true ambassador - Link Egglepple Starbur''ei''y (Lnq), the name that is synonymous with versatility in the faculties of play. No other individual has made a more impactful contribution to recreation than Link E. Starbur''ei''y - the visionary stewart. See also * Link Starbur''ei''y's gamer profile * Link Starbur''ei''y's mathletic career * Link Starbury Network * List of inventions by Link Starbur''ei''y * The Egglepple Company Annotation +''' All materials are copyrighted. {The following panygeric is offered.} '''+ The mission of the following “Personhood” is to organize ephemera that constitute the heritage of Link Egglepple Starbur''ei''y. While the artifacts themselves may be public works, the Person itself is of sole proprietorship. Our goal is to catalogue the career of Link Egglepple Starbur''ei''y. In doing so, such efforts of the Person are defaulted as to follow a practicum of information science and technology. Note that it is not the intention of the Person to expand or morph into a company, or anything beyond its base foundation; a development of this type would undoubtedly conflict with its core values. The Person is not a formal organization in any sense. Although the Person may adhere to contemporary legal formalities, such as taxation and representation, in name only; it is not a property belonging to a state in any manner, or of any kind. This means that the Person is not categorically subject(ed) to transfer of ownership, nor is the Person or its assets available for sale or exchange. As a virtuous lemma, separation of “Link Egglepple Starbur''ei''y” from its “Personhood” is an impossibility, for they are one and the same. For purposes that shall remain at its own discretion, the Person operates in a fashion that is assumed to be automatic. Every attempt shall be made to implement programmatic elements (i.e., robots) where automation will suffice for curation instead of/versus other options. Part of our endeavor is to maintain authenticity regarding the subject matter. While flattering at times, imitation is widely discouraged when it comes to sharing the integrity of items that are the basis of accreditation. The Person is the proper custodian per operations that purport to include and/or incorporate recherché constructs of Link Egglepple Starbur''ei''y. Properties created by the Person are to be rightfully attributed to the Person. Courtesy of some statute of limitation to forever remain in effect, no other party is permitted to lay claim to the fruits of labor provided by Link Egglepple Starbur''ei''y. Contained within the Person’s holdings are assets under the notion of them being value-adding goods. Facsimiles registered to the edifice are interfaced as to promulgate a tradition of record. These records should, in fact, be considered prima facie evidence of endowment. In lieu of its holdings, any surpluses generated by the Person will be used to achieve the set targets aforementioned. The aims are for self-preservation and expansion of Personal objectives, and any planning required to meet those objectives. Category:Products Category:Link Starbureiy Category:Resume Category:Creative arts Category:Recreation Category:Businesses Category:Proprietorship Category:The UUe Category:Work history